


Making Time

by melagan



Series: Sensual Magic [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-01
Updated: 2009-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of the Sensual Magic 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making Time

"Admit it. You were going to come looking for me if I hadn't walked in on you first. Being all seductive, with the wicked wiliness. God you looked so _hot_." Rodney poked John in the chest as he spoke. It didn't have much impact given the way that Rodney was pressed softly against him, in the dazed flush of his second blooding.

John had been gentle when he'd taken him, piercing him carefully; still concerned that Rodney might be spooked by a vampire's bite. Not only did John not want to suffer an agonizing death should Rodney's magic not accept him, he wanted Rodney to want this as much as he did.

Turns out, John really hadn't needed to worry on that score. Rodney had gripped him by the back of the neck and arched up into his bite, the hard ridge of his cock rubbing against John's belly. He'd been as desperate for it as John.

John ran a tongue over sensitive fangs while he reflected on the information they'd gained at Caldwell's. The legends couldn't hold up to the truth and they certainly hadn't prepared John. They'd claimed a Potential's blood would be richly satisfying. Claimed that feeding on one of Rodney's kind would make it unnecessary to feed from anyone else. Well, that was almost accurate. What they hadn't said was how impossible it was to be satisfied with human blood after that or how his Potential's blood was addictive. John shivered in pleasure at the thought. Sinking into Rodney, the sweet taste of his skin as it opened up beneath John's mouth, yielding up life and warmth as he drank, was _exquisite_.

Now his Potential was back in his arms where he belonged. There'd be no more nonsense of being separated again. John would make sure of that. He had the book, had accepted its importance, and he had Rodney. Now it was time to do something about it.

"You need to see this book, Rodney. It's about us. I was confused that first night but I'm not confused now. The author is Dr. Meredith McKay but that's you, isn't it? I've been looking for you a long time. I don't understand it all but I know we're supposed to be together, and I know it involves you reading this book."

"Is this the book you wanted to show me that first night we…" Rodney stopped and ducked his head against John's collarbone, but it didn't hide his adorable little blush.

"Yeah. C'mon sit down and let's do this thing," said John, as he put the book in Rodney's hands and settled them on the bed.

Rodney opened the book and began to read aloud.

> This book contains true tales and happenstance of the times I have spent with the most important person in my life. As best that I can remember at least. I can't be sure that I'm unaffected by the approaching memory loss. I've put most of my abilities into this book, holding it in place with the last of my magic. John and I only have to read it together to restore order and our proper memories. I am afraid using that much of my energy has left me susceptible to the variances of time. I have no way of knowing when John, the book, and I will come together in one place. I hope it's not long.
> 
> When did John and I meet? I seems like we've always been together but in truth it wasn't until he was turned. It's to my regret not to have known him in his pre-turned years. I can only guess that there is something in my own 'Potential' nature that draws vampires to me. I am very fortunate that I drew John. I knew the moment I saw him that he was my chosen one.  
> 

Rodney paused. He leaned back against John's chest and spoke with dawning realization. His voice was soft, as if speaking too loudly would break a spell. "I put the knowledge of my abilities here, under your safekeeping. Do you remember now?"

"I'm beginning to," answered John and he tugged Rodney a little closer.

A soft glow began to emanate from Rodney, encompassing the two of them. He continued to read aloud to John and the memories rolled over them like thick fog, full of wonder and discovery.

They spoke almost in unison. "There was that time we…"

"Yes, I remember."

These were words that they repeated over and over as together they explored the days of their lives. The memories were no burden. For John and Rodney it felt like coming home.

"John, do you remember the time we spent all night in the Wright boys' hanger? You couldn't wait to climb into the cockpit of the _Flyer_, and damn the risk of getting caught."

John laughed. "We almost did, too. It was worth it, though." He nuzzled Rodney's neck, finding it impossible not to touch. "I'd like to say, for the record, you are a surprisingly flexible Potential, Dr. McKay."

"I may have been motivated. I also remember you throwing a horrible oily tarp over me."

"Had to. You were getting a little shiny. If I hadn't covered you, we never would have been able to sneak away."

"Excuse me! You are a creature of the night, meant for skulking and... and skulky things. You have that preternatural abilities thing. I am a magical creature. I'm thinking the risk wasn't so much, and that you enjoyed tossing that giant oil rag over me!"

"Yeah," mumbled John, as he started working a hand up under Rodney's shirt, fingers aiming for his nipples. He'd just remembered how much Rodney liked it when he played with them. "What else do you remember?"

"I remember our bed. Pink sheets? John? Pink sheets, really?"

"You always hated it when we had to sleep rough, and I wanted something suitable for you." John gave Rodney's nipple a little tweak, just to distract him. Then he whispered in his ear, "Besides you look pretty in pink."

~~*~~

There. Finally. John tossed the last of their clothing out of the way, not caring where it landed. He'd had to pin Rodney's hands down and make him keep them there because Rodney kept getting them in the way, tangling his fingers with John's, slowing him down instead of helping.

"Let me fuck you."

Rodney blinked up at him wide eyes going rounder as what John wanted sank in.

"Do I like that? Oh god, I do like that. Do we have lube? Because I'm not that kind of magical creature you know. Lube is my friend."

John grinned down at him. "I got it covered. When I'm with you, I never leave home without it." Then John let a little fang show just to watch Rodney arch his neck for him. So eager, so _perfect_ and John found he didn't have nearly the control he needed to make this last.


	2. Vamp

Teyla watched the man sleeping in her bed and considered her options. He'd been an easy conquest. She'd barely needed to exert her control to bring him crawling to her on his knees. Truthfully, she'd been flattered at his need and desire for her to take him. It almost assuaged the guilt. In her many years, Teyla had never taken a human for a pet but she had never met one so responsive to her mental commands as Dr. Calvin Kavanagh.

She knew she'd have to end this someday soon. A few weeks were the most one of her kind could constantly feed from the same human before they died and he had been hers for a month now. She ran her fingers through his hair, its softness endlessly fascinating to her, as was his pale skin. He wasn't a feminine man. No, there was muscle under that smooth skin and calluses on his hands that felt good on her body.

For a time, she'd considered putting a collar on him. She knew exactly how that would go down and she knew how much he'd like it. Kavanagh would kneel at her feet, neck bent, and cock already hard as he anticipated her bite. He really was a deliciously pliable pet and it would be so easy to bend him until he broke, to give into the dark side of her nature. Other vampires did it without qualm but Teyla still struggled against the nightmare creature she'd become.

That first night he'd been devoted to pleasing her. He'd offered his neck and she'd feasted, heady with her mastery over him. Unfortunately, her bloodlust was almost too much to control and she'd nearly killed him. She still remembered how still he'd lain in her arms. Too pale, too close to death. Teyla killed when she'd had to, but not like this. Maybe that Libertine, as he called himself, had the right of it. Feed lightly from many to keep the bloodlust at bay and let the killings become something of the past.

There were new rumors about the Libertine now. Apparently, John Sheppard no longer participated in the hunt. He'd been claimed by a Potential. Teyla found that a bit hard to believe. Potentials were magical creatures and a silly belief every new vampire clung to like an innocent child. They'd be better off to realize they were wasting their time and that no one was coming to save them from their unlife. No one was coming to save any of them.

Teyla moved away from the bedside and began to dress. She'd made her decision and the night wasn't getting any younger. She made sure her clothing allowed freedom of movement. It had been a relief to shake off the full, long skirts of ages past. The dark hues she wore would blend into the night but, more importantly, she could run if she had to -- and she could fight.

Maybe it was time to give that old vamp Caldwell a visit. Steven always knew what was going on. He had the best network of information available, a combination of spies and technology that he'd been fine-tuning for years. If anyone could verify fact from hearsay, he could. She could both satisfy her curiosity on the rumor of John's Potential, and learn about the newest vampire hunter on the street. But first, she had to break her bond over the doctor.

Last night Kavanagh had asked her to turn him. She would never do that and yet it was obvious he would die if she continued to keep him as her pet. No, she would deny him his request and she would not kill him out of mercy either. He was clever and still young enough to make a life for himself. She'd ease away the memories of their time together and one day he'd get past the bitterness her abandonment would leave behind.

Teyla laid a hand on his brow and carefully drew away all recollections of her influence. He'd still remember being left but not by whom, and tales of vampires would once again retreat into myth in his mind. She regretted the necessity of it as soon as she'd accomplished her task. Kavanagh had eased her weary nights and her constant fight against her vampiric nature.

There was one more thing she could do. She'd find out all Caldwell knew of this latest vampire hunter. This new one was reported to be particularly deadly. Fast, vicious, and unrelenting. The only way they even knew of him was from the very few vampires that had run and managed to briefly escape. Very briefly.

Yes, she'd find out where she could challenge him and gladly meet him in a duel to the death. If she succeeded, she would rid her kind of this danger. If she failed, she would rid the humans of her own threat to their existence. What would the Libertine call it? Ah yes, a win-win scenario.

With a determined heart, she whispered a final good-bye to her dear doctor and withdrew into the night.


	3. Reflections

John lay back and gazed up at their reflection. He still had twenty minutes before the timer started the coffee maker and he had to get out of bed. Once the aroma of fresh brew woke up his sleeping Potential, Rodney would practically crawl over him to get to it. John usually found it easier just to get up first, and have the coffee poured and ready.

He actually enjoyed how domestic he'd become since Rodney moved in. Two nights ago, John and Rodney had gone grocery shopping. Grocery shopping. For food. John couldn't help but grin. Shopping with Rodney was a bit like laying siege on the coffee and snack aisles - complete with a tactical plan to assess the shortest line wait.

Right now though, he'd enjoy the fact that Rodney had kicked his covers off during the night. The thick quilt and silk sheets pooled down around their ankles, and Rodney was snuggled up against him. Warm, cozy, and with his face burrowed into his pillow. Gloriously naked, he slept soundly, completely unaware of the excellent view John had of his attributes. Oh yeah, the mirror over the bed had been a brilliant idea. John's cock thought so too. He gave it a little comfort tug with a promise of more to come as he gazed up at Rodney's reflection.

He could bite Rodney all he wanted to now. He could nip at his chest, his belly, or god, his nipples. He could leave a lovely marked trail up the inside of Rodney's thighs. Both of them. It made his fangs throb just thinking about it. Rodney would love it. John knew he would. He'd bite just hard enough to bring the blood to the surface. Delicious little beads that John could lap at and suck. He began to stroke himself in earnest as he mapped out all the places on Rodney's body he wanted to taste.

John groaned. Almost there, right on the edge, it would take so little to come. His toes curled and his backed arched as he pushed his cock harder into his fist. He was nearly lost in the daze of what his Potential's blood did to him when he heard a soft gasp. John looked up and met Rodney's gaze. He had no idea how many minutes Rodney had been watching but from Rodney's flushed face, it had been a few.

"John, I, oh god you're so hot like this. I want, I want you to…" Rodney stopped. His flush spread, traveling from his cheeks to his chest, his blood was rising up just under his skin, the heat of it spreading and filling his cock.

The sight fascinated John. He could smell the combination of blood and lust on his Potential and it made his mouth go dry with want.

"Tell me. What? Anything you want, just tell me Rodney." He couldn't care less that it sounded like he was begging. He was.

"Come on me. Please John. I, I want you to." Again, Rodney stuttered to a halt almost as if he thought John could possibly deny him.

John growled. He had Rodney pinned beneath him, knees locked onto either side of Rodney's hips before he could say another word. John was nearly frantic with lust. He wanted to bite, he wanted to come, he wanted Rodney filling him and …ohhhh. That was his last clear thought.

John leaned over Rodney, panting for breath he didn't need as he watched Rodney run his fingers through John's come. He'd striped Rodney from belly to throat and John thought he looked beautiful. Rodney was about to grab his own cock with come slick fingers when John stopped him.

"Not yet."

"Damn it, John. Yes yet. Yet right now!" Rodney whined up at him.

"Nope. You're going to bite me first. You wanted to go back to Caldwell's today. You said you wanted to look at the research again now our memories are back. If we're going there, I want your fresh mark on me."

"You are evil."

"Well, yes. But hey, I made you coffee," smirked John - just as the timer went off.

 

~~~*~~~

The full-length mirror in Caldwell's library was an old one. It stood seven feet tall, and the heavy mahogany frame was carved with exquisite detail. Someone had used the full mastery of their craft to create it. The mirror stood here now because two days ago the old antique dealer had contacted him. The same man that had sold him the picture of Elizabeth. Over the phone, he mentioned how he might have something Caldwell would be interested in, and why not come to his shop after midnight. This is a time that would work for him, yes?

Yes. That had worked very well for him. Steven was beginning to realize the shopkeeper knew far more than he let on. He'd taken Caldwell's money with a nod and murmur –something about those from the old county showing proper respect. Steven was running his name through his extensive database now. If Radek Zelenka had secrets to hide, they'd have to be buried damn deep for him not to find them.

He brought the mirror home and set it up in the library and now he stood in front of it waiting. He'd glanced away for only a moment when he caught the shadow of movement from the corner of his eye. There she was. She was still wearing the long black gown, her cane in one hand as she reached toward him with the other. Steven moved forward slowly. The first time he saw her in the mirror, he was sure it was a reflection. First, he'd searched the library, then entire house. A futile exercise and he'd howled his frustration to the night. He knew better now.

Elizabeth beckoned him closer. It looked almost like she was offering him her cane. She held it close enough that he could see odd symbols etched into the silver inlay. He pressed his fingertips to the glass but all he felt was its cool, smooth surface. She was close, he was sure of it. He pressed his palm flat against the mirror and she responded in kind. They were palm to palm with this damnable glass separating them and Steven growled in frustration. She was waiting for him; he knew it as sure as he knew his name. This wasn't a mirror. It was a gateway.

Fortunately, Steven just met someone who knew all about traveling through the spaces between time. This was just another kind of doorway. Devil knew he'd tried his damnest with his collections and his research but Potential abilities had never been fully documented. No one knew exactly what kind of magic they possessed. He had to believe Rodney could fix this.

It was time to call on John and his Potential and ask for help.


	4. Vampire Hunter

Ronon held himself perfectly still. He blended into the background, senses alert, every muscle controlled. An observer would be hard pressed to see the rise and fall of his chest. The techniques he used were his protection and his stock in trade. He'd survived this long by learning how to hide in plain sight. Tonight Ronon Dex wasn't hunting. The two men at the bar were his reason for being here. He cautiously shifted forward and listened in on their conversation.

"Are you kidding me, Bill? Have you seen the paperwork that's included? There must be a half inch of non-disclosure agreement alone. What in hell is the military hiding?" Kavanagh's voice was low and outraged.

"Now see," Bill Lee replied, "There's a perfectly good reason for that. Of course, I can't tell you…just sign the damn paperwork, Calvin. I want you on board for this. Well, I wanted McKay, too, but no one's been able to find him. He walked out of the SGC and not even Carter has heard from him. Look, just agree. I promise you, you won't be disappointed." Bill nervously shifted in his seat. "You didn't hear me tell you this. The SGC has found something."

From there the conversation turned technical. Ronon didn't have a clue what they were talking about; he just knew his friend should go. A different life would be good for him.

He was aware of Teyla watching the two men as well. She was hanging in the shadows, ready to step forward if Kav needed protecting. Good to know she was watching out for her former pet but she made Ronon uneasy. She moved with unnatural grace. Powerful. Deadly. Still, he'd hesitate to kill her now. He cursed under his breath, knowing that kind of thinking would slow him down. It could get him killed or worse, turned. Disgusted with himself, he silently slipped away and made his way home.

There'd been only one vamp Ronon had chosen not to kill on sight. To be accurate, his companion had stayed Ronon's hand, and now he was glad of it. Granted, at the time, Kavanagh himself had been beguiled by one of the wretched undead. Still, he'd learned to respect Kav's opinion well enough.

Enough so that when he met John Sheppard, their meeting did not end badly for the vampire. Ronon had kept his hand on his weapon, but refrained from drawing it. Sheppard seemed to recognize it for the closest thing to a peace offering Ronon could give. Over time, they'd built an uneasy friendship based on mutual interest. Ronon had even hunted him down from time to time to ask his advice. John unfailingly directed him to the vilest of the vampire nests. They'd reeked of evil and the Libertine seemed glad to have Ronon dispose of them.

Ronon tested his blade. Good. His sword was a fair weapon and held its edge well. It would easily separate flesh and bone. Kav would've teased him, called his blade a bride and Dex a devoted groom, then gently chided Dex to get out into the daylight more. Ronon sighed; his friend was on his mind a lot tonight.   
Kavanagh's mistress had allowed her pet a fair amount of freedom. That's how they'd met. Ronon had been out on the dark streets when he spied Kavanagh making his way towards the local diner. If his pale complexion hadn't been enough of a clue, the three medium rare burgers and the iron supplement he was wolfing down would have done it. Ronon had immediately sat down at his table and offered to kill his claimant on the spot. No man should be entrenched in a life devoted to one of the undead.

His cause had fallen on deaf ears. Kavanagh had convinced him that vampires were not all the same. His mistress, Teyla, wasn't one of the soulless beasts that preyed on helpless humans. She made her own rules; she protected him. Besides, she was hot and the sex was incredible so he'd appreciate if Ronon would find another vamp to kill.

Kavanagh was clever and good company so they'd made a deal. Kav would keep his mouth shut about Ronon's activities. He'd watch Ronon's back, and pass on what vamp information he could. In return, Ronon would refrain from killing Teyla unless she found out about him.

Kav had convinced him that John Sheppard was another one who didn't follow the rules. The Libertine was a rogue who mocked his own kind when he could. The first time Ronon had met Sheppard, Kavanagh reminded him of how his mistress held the Libertine in some respect. She'd envied how Sheppard had rarely taken a human life and none that hadn't deserved it.

Ronon hefted his blade and stared into the quiet night. Teyla had obviously cared for Kavanagh and she'd released him from his bond before he'd come to serious harm. Released him and erased his mind of her presence, allowing him to move on in his life. Her actions were proof that not all vampires were completely evil. Kavanagh had returned to a normal life, and with the memories of vampires gone from his mind, so were his memories of vampire hunters.

It was the right choice but Dex could admit he missed the man. He had an uncomfortable suspicion that Kav's support and sly humor had helped keep Ronon more human himself. Vengeance was a harsh master and a lonely way to live. It made a man forget there were good things in the world.

Ronon set the sword aside and carefully ran a check over each item in his personal arsenal. He knew it was unnecessary but it was better if he kept busy. Now he had more time on his hands, perhaps he should watch John Sheppard a little closer.

Something was going on. The Libertine had suddenly turned domestic. He stayed with one human, but didn't keep him as a pet. Stranger still, Sheppard had bite marks on him. It was impossible to miss from the way he showed them off, smugly preening in delight. Ronon shook his head; hands down, that was the most un-vampire like thing he'd ever seen. Strangeness aside, there was one thing Ronon was sure of: John Sheppard would understand how a man could get bored with his life.


	5. Final Tells

They'd arrived at full dusk. Rodney had been anxious to get to Caldwell's as soon as possible. John had been willing to work his way among the lengthening shadows if it made Rodney happy. Besides, as far as John was concerned, the sooner they found out what the Colonel wanted, the sooner they could leave.

The old vamp had given John and Rodney his usual welcome. It was a combination of disapproving sneer for him, and unmasked envy for his Potential. John had happily answered back with his best wise-ass smirk.

Caldwell just nodded. John knew it was the only acknowledgement they were likely to get for agreeing to come. Cordialities over, Steven led the way to the library.

"Make yourselves at home gentlemen. Everything you need should be here. I'll have my minions bring you both 'suitable' beverages while I finish up some other business."

Rodney immediately busied himself, happily going over all the Potential research again, while John claimed the most comfortable chair in the room. The libertine was content to sprawl there, watching Rodney, and lazily fingering the bite mark on his neck. That his Potential's obvious claim seemed to be driving Steven Caldwell crazy was just an added bonus.

When Caldwell returned fifteen minutes later, John smirked up at him. He and Rodney had made themselves quite cozy in the old vamp's absence. John looked like he'd been poured into velvet wingback, and his Potential had casually spread his work out over half the room. John knew it would likely be hours before surfaces reappeared out from under the books and papers. At least Rodney had spared the Persian rug this time. But watching the old colonel swallow his obvious irritation was always fun for John.

Rodney looked up from his scattering of notes and asked Caldwell, "Who was that who just left?"

"That was Ms. Teyla Emmagan. She's family." Rodney raised an eyebrow and glanced over at John.

"Vamp family," John said, answering the unspoken question. "Haven't seen her around much." He turned to look at Caldwell, "What's she up to these days, Colonel?"

"Teyla has some personal business to attend to," was Caldwell's gruff reply. "She needed some information on our newest vampire hunter."

John sat up straight, narrowing his eyes. There was cold focus in his voice as he questioned the Colonel. "Do you mean Ronon Dex?

"I'm sorry, Libertine."

"She's going after him then." John sighed and settled back in his chair. "That's not a good idea. I know him. He's a good man. A little intent maybe, but he knows how to get the job done and I respect him for it. She should, too."

"I tried to explain that to her. When his connection to you came up in the background check, I told her, but it wasn't enough to slow her down. "

"Is there time to stop her?"

"I'm afraid not. You know how quick she is when she's determined."

John nodded in agreement. He knew exactly what Caldwell meant. It was easy to fall into a false sense of ease around Teyla. She carried herself with quiet dignity, her innate elegance a fitting match to this old Victorian. Only himself, the old colonel, and a few others knew how hard won her peace came. She'd struggled fiercely with the darker side of her nature, especially in the early years of her turning. Teyla could be a fierce opponent and it was a mistake to underestimate her abilities. John knew it was wiser to stay on her good side.

Caldwell continued, "She's after something. Teyla hasn't been the same since Kavanagh. She seems lost."

"Did you say Kavanagh? Dr. Calvin Kavanagh?" Rodney interrupted, his sharp voice making Caldwell wince.

"Yes, Potential. Dr. Kavanagh. Why are you so interested?"

"I know him. She didn't…" Rodney couldn't finish the sentence. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine. She released him. No doubt, that's part of her problem. Humans." Steven shook his head. "Always more trouble than they're worth."

John looked uneasy with the entire conversation. "We can't do anything about it right now," he said. "When Teyla comes back, _if_ she comes back, we'll ask questions then. Right now, Rodney, I think we should get back to work." John ignored Rodney's little glare at the word 'we' and got up to speak to Caldwell.

"When are you going to tell Rodney and me about the mirror?" John asked. "I noticed you've been staring at it since you walked into the library. It has something to do with why you wanted us here, doesn't it." It wasn't a question.

The full-length mirror dominated its surroundings. Tall, foreboding, it seemed to absorb the light rather than reflect it. Even Rodney had chosen to work on the side of the room farthest away from it.

Caldwell actually looked uncomfortable. John had never seen the old colonel look so out of his element.

"I need your Potential's help, John. And yours too, of course. Has Rodney found anything yet?"

"What kind of help?" John asked. "It would be nice if you gave us more to go on Steven."

"He's looking for more Potentials, John," Rodney interrupted again. "He needs to know how my kind can travel through the time corridors. That's it, isn't it, Colonel Caldwell? That's no ordinary mirror.

"Both of you come here." Rodney waved them over. "You're going to want to see this." He was wearing his eager, my god, I've found it face, and John couldn't help an indulgent smile back at him.

"Look, right here." Rodney pointed to a page in one of the ancient manuscripts. "See this, this is the inscription we couldn't figure out before. Notice how it matches some of the carved detail on the mirror's frame. We've been going at this all wrong, trying to read it like a history text when we should have been looking at it as coordinates. My best guess is that this is a map for moving through time.

"There's more." Rodney was about to continue when John held up a hand and stopped him, turning to face Caldwell.

"You don't seem that surprised by any of this, Colonel." John said. He stood between Rodney and the old vamp, the instinct to protect his mate taking over. "I think it's time you told us everything. What exactly do you want Rodney for?"

"I won't hurt him, I promise," Steven replied. John stalked closer and Caldwell backed away, hands raised, looking a bit desperate. "I just want what you and your Potential have, Libertine. She needs rescuing. Why else would she keep appearing to me?"

"Who needs rescuing?" John demanded.

"Elizabeth." Rodney interrupted a third time. "It's Elizabeth. I've seen her name in the records. She's a Potential who's gotten lost like I did, John. Like most of the Potentials did when time went wonky. We have to save her if we can."

"And the colonel's part in all this?" John didn't take his eyes off Caldwell or take pains to conceal his distrust of the old vampire.

"I think the Colonel is her anchor, like you're mine," explained Rodney. "They must have gotten separated like we did. Lucky for us, I was able to sense the danger ahead of time. That's when I put most of my magical ability into that journal and locked it onto your timeline, John. An inspired precaution if I say so myself. Then, you were able to use it like a touchstone and find me. With magic, the combination of you, me, and the book in one time and place was enough to stabilize my reference point. Elizabeth doesn't have that."

"Actually," said Steven, "I think she does."

John and Rodney just stared at him waiting for him to explain.

"This 'touchstone' -- can it take any shape, McKay?"

Rodney thought for a moment before answering. "It would have to be something personal and you'd have to have a way to bring the magic forth. It would have be something the two of you could share. For example, with the book, when I read it aloud to John, it was enough to bind us."

"What about an inscription?"

"It's possible," Rodney answered. "Show it to me. I should have no problem detecting any magic in it if it was crafted by another Potential."

"I don't have it. But I'd be willing to wager Elizabeth does."

"Oh." Rodney stared at Caldwell in dismay. "This could be bad."

John had had enough. A few false pretenses he could handle. Hell, he expected that from vamps. A talent for misdirection came ingrained to the undead. But this was starting to sound like Rodney could be at some sort of risk and John would not tolerate it. He bared his fangs, and gave a low threatening growl. Protective hackles up, he snarled at Caldwell, "Time for the truth, you bastard. What the hell did you want us here for?"

The only reason he wasn't going for the Colonel's throat -- right the fuck now -- was Rodney. His Potential had no idea how ruthless John could be when protecting his mate. However, by the shock on Caldwell's face, he had a very good idea of what John could do.

"Wait, John." Rodney's soft distress was enough to make John stop and listen. "Don't. I'm sure I can come up with something. We can't leave another Potential to drift."

"We can't even be sure we can trust what Caldwell's telling us. He's been withholding information since the beginning. I can smell it on him."

"I, I could, I could create a truth spell."

"You could what? How long have you been able to do that, and why haven't you told me before?"

"I've never done it before. But I'm sure I could and that way we could believe what he's telling us. John. Please. We have to try if it might save Elizabeth."

Well now, this could get interesting. John drew back his fangs and eased away from Caldwell. He still kept himself between the old vamp and Rodney. That wouldn't be changing anytime soon.

"Do you agree to this, Colonel? You let Rodney do his truth thing and when I'm satisfied we have all the information, then I'll decide whether we'll help you or not."

"I agree. It's the only way you're going to believe me. Hell, I barely believe half of it. Just do it and get it over with." Steven closed his eyes, bracing himself.

Rodney took a deep breath and slowly released it. He pressed his fingertips to his temples then let his hands drop to his side. The movement was slow and completely different from Rodney's usual quick, competent gestures.

"Okay, John, you can ask him."

"Rodney, that's it? That's not very showy. There's not even anything sparkly happening. Are you sure it's working?"

It was Caldwell who answered him. "It's working Sheppard, and I can say with complete honesty that I'm not all that happy about it. Go ahead, ask me about Elizabeth and I'll tell you everything I know."

"All right then, let's get this show on the road." Seriously, Caldwell had to know that John would be smirking a little over this. "Steven, tell me everything you know about the Potential Elizabeth and just what you expect us to do to save her."

Four hours later Caldwell finally stopped talking. Rodney was holding the framed picture of Elizabeth carefully in his hands and John was tossing worried glances at the mirror.

"It's over?" Steven asked, weariness in his voice.

John answered, "Yeah, we're done. As long as we can do this without putting Rodney in any danger, we'll help." Then he grinned. "You're nothing but a big, old, romantic softie, Colonel. Who knew?"


	6. Night Delivery

It was nightfall and Ronon would start his hunt soon. For now, he just patrolled the empty street with an eye out for trouble. This part of the block was poorly lit, a likely trouble spot -- for Ronon's kind of trouble. The only light came from a few street lamps, too weak to do much good, and a flickering neon sign from the local diner. With two of the letters burnt out, it now advertised, _**Lor es D ner**_. It was the same old haunt where Ronon first met Kavanagh. It still served the best burgers in town and it still had the same old cheesy, red-checkered tablecloths.

She was there, standing just a few feet away from the door. She stayed in the shadows but it wasn't enough to conceal her from Ronon's night vision. He was impressed by her all over again. She was a sultry, deadly, package with a vampire's need for blood and a human's compassionate heart. The aromatic contradictions swirled around her and Ronon inhaled deeply. He'd recognize her presence by that unique scent alone.

Ronon knew the danger he was in. She was out for a kill and she was waiting for him. He pulled his sword free. The soft snick of the blade leaving its scabbard was loud in the quiet night. More than loud enough to get her attention.

"Hunter."

"Vampiress"

The brief courtesies they exchanged were dark with intent.

"We should not do this here, Ronon Dex. Too many humans frequent this place." Teyla moved silently, a graceful hand indicting they should move to the alleyway.

Ronon nodded in reply. He knew she'd have the advantage of him there. The brick alley was dark and too narrow to give his sword arm full freedom of movement. Not even the neighborhood whores found it suitable for their trade. The only human traffic it attracted was the occasional blowjob exchanged between males when desperate need overcame common sense.

As Ronon followed Teyla into the alley, he understood exactly how well she'd chosen. The last hard rain had washed all debris away, so there'd be no rubbish to trip their footing. The weak street light failed to illuminate the alley beyond the first few feet.  
Ronon rolled his shoulders, warming his muscles for the oncoming fight. He tried not to think about how much the pitch-black alley resembled a grave.

Ronon said, "I saw you. At the bar. You were watching over Kavanagh. Protecting him."

It was the last thing Teyla expected to hear and she halted her attack mid-strike. "You know him, Hunter?"

" He's my friend. At least he was until you released him. He doesn't remember me now."

" He has forgotten me as well. It's for the best. He would have died had I kept him any longer."

" I know. I just wanted you to know, however this turns out, I respect you for it."

" You are generous, Ronon Dex, even though you know, you will likely die tonight."

" Seems like that would be a hard thing to do. Forget you, I mean." Ronon stepped closer until Teyla was a mere arm's length away.

"You respect me, but you mean to kill me just the same." Teyla replied calmly. She was poised, body taut, ready to strike at the first sign of attack.

"Yeah. Nothing personal. It's what I do."

The strike came fast. The only tell Teyla saw was the subtle bunching of muscles in Ronon's chest. It was enough. She evaded the blow, yet hesitated to return with one of her own. She blamed the tingling in her fangs for distracting her. It was an unusual sensation, one she hadn't experienced before.

"Are you okay? Dex asked.

"Do you usually care if the vampires you intend to kill are okay, Ronon Dex? That seems a foolish compassion for a hunter"

"You seemed distracted. I expected I'd be dead by now."

Teyla didn't waste time answering. She moved, kicking the legs out from under Dex. She didn't miss but he was back on his feet so fast she might as well have.

"I have never seen a human move like that."

" Yeah, I'm fast. It's how I stay alive."

" No, it's more than that. I feel…I can not explain it." Teyla moved closer to the vampire hunter. "You…" She stopped. If she had not been at Caldwell's earlier, if she had not been made aware of the Potential Dr. McKay, she would not have recognized the aura for what it was. "Wait! This is wrong. Kill me if you have to, but I can't, I will not, fight you."

Ronon looked at her, bafflement written across his face. "You want to explain that?"

" I believe you are one of the Potentials. Magical creatures so rare, so cherished by my kind, we would die again before we would do you harm." Teyla bowed her head, using the vulnerable posture to give weight to her words.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

" I sense that you are newly born to your magic Hunter. Can you not feel it? Try." Teyla rested her hands on Ronon's forearms, communicating her earnestness with touch.

Foolish, very foolish to close your eyes with a murderer within striking distance of your throat but Ronon did it anyway. He followed his instinct, searching within for something that would make sense of Teyla's words, and he found it. He couldn't describe it, but he could feel the difference.

He'd never been aware of the magical energy before. Teyla was right. He felt like a newly hatched egg, bringing powers forth, raw, untamed, and frightening. Ronon gasped. The magic was expanding within him, out of control. The shock nearly brought him to his knees. It would have if Teyla hadn't caught him.

"We can't stay here. Ronon, listen to me. There is another one like you. Let me take you to him. I'm sure he can help." Teyla got an arm around Dex, easily lifting him up, grateful for once for her vampiric strength.

"I'm good. I can walk."

" Are you sure?"

Ronon nodded. He was still feeling a little woozy, but not bad enough to be carted across town by a vampire. "Give me a minute."

" I'm afraid we don't have 'a minute'. We must hurry. I can sense your magic unfolding. Soon every vampire in the city will be aware of what you are and they will want you for their own.

Ronon, snorted, "I've dealt with vamps before."

" Not quite like this, Ronon Dex. Believe me when I say they won't be trying to kill you."

Ronon stared at her. "You know, I don't even want you to explain that. Let's just go. Where are we going anyway?"

" We are going to find the only other Potential that, as far as I know, exists. He resides with the Libertine. Perhaps you know of him?"

" John Sheppard. Good vamp, well, good as they come. Still a vamp though. Acting weird lately. Is that because he owns a Potential?"

" Own is not quite the right word, unless you mean they own each other." Teyla paused. "Or perhaps it's more truthful to say, the Potential owns _him_."


	7. Opportunities and Consequences

John slouched down lower in the chair. He was bored. Caldwell's library was starting to feel like—a library. Too damn quiet. His Potential was pouring over the records ignoring him, and the colonel had taken off, so John didn't even have the fun of baiting him. John was starting to feel a little guilty about that anyway. It wasn't the same, teasing the old vamp now he that knew Steven was lovelorn and heart-sick over Elizabeth. Even thinking about it made John uneasy. He didn't know what his own unlife might have become if he hadn't reconnected with his Potential.

"Hey, Rodney." John beckoned his Potential over. "Now that Caldwell has left us alone, I think it's time for a little refreshment."

Rodney's reaction was gratifyingly immediate. John watched as Rodney put his papers aside and toyed with the top button of his shirt. It was just a little tease but it made John's eyes darken with lust. Not that he had any intention of letting Rodney get away with teasing him for long.

"C'mere."

Rodney crossed the room and settled himself into John's ready lap, asking, "Where has he gone anyway? We need to make plans and Caldwell should be here for that."

"The Colonel has gone to see if he can find out anything about Teyla and Dex. He might not be gone long and I don't feel like wasting the opportunity."

"Do you want me to conceal us from prying eyes?" Rodney asked.

John considered it. "No, I don't think I do." He ran a fingertip over the length of Rodney's neck, watching the effect it had on his Potential. Rodney instinctively canted his head, giving John complete access to his throat, and his scent was already changing to a warm, spicy lust.

John made short work of Rodney's shirt, almost tearing it off, and pushed his hips up, matching Rodney's eager thrust in return. John groaned, "If Caldwell comes back before we're done, let him watch."

Rodney moaned.

John would never tire of this, never get enough. His beautiful Potential fit perfectly against his body. Strong, solid, and as hungry for John as the libertine was for him. John sank his teeth in carefully, letting himself enjoy the way Rodney's skin yielded to him. The sweetness of his Potential's blood filled him as he drank so softly, so slowly. Every drop of blood was as cherished as the magical creature in his arms.

As John held him, Rodney clutched at his shoulders, quietly begging John to give him release. Never intending to tease, John worked their pants open until he had a firm grip on both their cocks. Rodney was hot in his hand, hardness matching his own. John continued to suckle gently at Rodney's throat while working both of them with one hand. Rodney's little moans were cursing him, and promising him anything he wanted, if he would just, oh god, hurry the fuck up. John complied with enthusiasm.

The chair would probably never be the same.

John hadn't meant for Rodney to be the one to have to clean them up afterwards. John enjoyed the job, especially the parts where he got to use his tongue. However, right now he was a sated puddle and could barely move. Rodney had been the one to tuck them both back in, agile hands remembering John's preference for dressing right. John gave a contented sigh. He was quite happy to have Rodney sucking at his fingers, thoroughly cleaning up every drop of come like John was some kind of exotic dessert.

~~*~~

"I've got some info…" Steven stopped mid-sentence. John was even more disheveled than his usual rakish demeanor. Dr. McKay was sitting in John's lap, blushing like a delicate bride, in a shirt that had somehow come to miss three buttons. Steven pinched the bridge of his nose and reined in his irritation and jealousy. The Potential's new bite mark stood out in stark relief and it didn't take a genius to figure out what had been going on in his absence. Ten minutes. He had only been gone ten minutes.

"If you don't mind my disturbing you, gentlemen, I have news. Teyla and Ronon Dex are on their way here. They're both alive, although my sources report that Dex seems be injured. He was seen leaning on Teyla, using her for support. My resource wasn't able to get close enough to tell more than that. Frankly, I have no idea how Ms. Emmagan convinced a vampire hunter to come here." Caldwell looked in Rodney's direction. "Unless it's for you, Dr. McKay."

"Well, don't look at me. I have no idea," said Rodney. "I've never even met him. Do I look like someone who would carry on with a vampire hunter? Oh, god. A vampire hunter! Is John in any danger?"

Steven answered, "It's unlikely any of us are in danger or Teyla wouldn't bring him here." Steven stood stiffly as if the very idea affronted him, the essence of military bearing from years past. "I suggest we make good use of our time and discuss just how we are going to rescue Elizabeth."

Rodney let out a harsh breath. "Yeah, I've been thinking about that." Rodney was obviously uncomfortable with the subject. He was still sitting on John's lap and John wrapped his arms around him, silently offering his support.

"Colonel, " Rodney continued, "You said Elizabeth always carries a cane, and it's the exact same one that's in the picture. I've been studying it under a magnifying glass and the silver inlay definitely bears an inscription. I think you're right; this is undoubtedly her talisman. It should have been left with you. Somehow we have to get you, Elizabeth, and the cane all in one place, preferably close enough to touch."

"Can't you just 'magically' reach through the mirror and bring her here?" asked Steven.

"Ah," answered Rodney. "That would be a no. I'll try to explain. You've seen a kaleidoscope? Kid's toy, pretty colors, etc. When you look through one, you're looking at colored bits of glass, in constantly changing symmetrical forms caused by their reflection in two or more mirrors set at angles to each other." Rodney looked up at the blank expression on Caldwell's face. "Just trust me. That's how your magic mirror works.

"In other words, Colonel, you don't see the glass -- you see the reflection. It's like that when you see Elizabeth in the mirror. We can't pinpoint her location because we're seeing her reflection through constantly changing time harmonics. She's there, but we don't have anyway to know where 'there' actually is, in place or in time."

Steven sent a questioning look at John.

"Rodney usually knows what he's talking about. You can trust him, Colonel."

Steven sighed. "All right, what should we do?"

"If things had gone correctly, you would have possessed the cane, Colonel. The magical energy in it would have drawn Elizabeth right to you. Unfortunately, it doesn't do us any good where it is and we have to find another way. With John's help, I should be able to send energy signatures through the mirror's doorway. With luck, Elizabeth will be able to detect them and follow the signals back to this location. It's not quite as efficient as the cane would have been but it should work."

"Then what?" Steven asked. "I don't understand why you and John don't just go in and get her. You're a Potential, isn't traveling through time doorways what you do?"

"It's complicated," Rodney replied. "I can't send the energy tendrils out and go through the mirror at the same time." Neither you, nor John can cross the barrier without me and you couldn't detect the signals I'll be generating anyway. If we go in without an energy trail to help guide Elizabeth to us, we could hunt for her for a very long time." Rodney shook his head in dismay. "I'm sorry Colonel. If we don't do it this way it could be centuries before we find her. No, our best chance is to wait for Elizabeth to come to us and hope she finds us before the signal fails. I might be magic, but I have my limits."

Rodney sighed. "What we really need is another Potential, one willing to go through the doorway and bring her back."

~~~*~~~

They were almost to Caldwell's mansion. When Teyla had explained that _this_ was their destination, not the Libertine's residence, Ronon had balked.

"Why not Sheppard's? At least I trust him. More or less."

She'd chosen her words carefully in response. She desperately needed Dex to understand. This house was where the Libertine and Dr. McKay were located and they must hurry. It had already taken them longer than she had expected just to get this far.

With the hunter's birth into a Potential there came violent, magic surges. They were still tormenting him with unpredictable eruptions. Ronon was nearly exhausted, leaning more heavily on Teyla with each passing wave. They made the night air crackle with energy not unlike the effects of heat lightening. They'd had to keep stopping to give Ronon time to adjust. Twice now, it had brought him to his knees and he only managed to continue with Teyla's help. Each time they halted, she could sense the approaching vampires, gangs of them, and they were getting closer. They sensed the newborn Potential and were drawn like sharks to blood in the water.

Teyla caught Dex as he stumbled again. To her, it seemed obvious that he should claim her. She hesitated to suggest it, unsure how he would respond to being bitten by a vampire. If she tried, and the hunter refused to accept her, his blood would kill her. However, there was one thing Teyla knew with certainty: her protective instincts were fully aroused and she would utterly destroy any vamp that tried to take Dex away.

It had taken another twenty minutes but finally they were on the doorstep of the old Victorian. Caldwell was there waiting for them and Teyla had never been so grateful for a safe haven. Once inside, she vowed the first thing she'd do was ask the Libertine how he'd gotten Rodney McKay to claim him.

Teyla's vow would have to wait. Ronon was not at all happy to be entering a vamp's lair and she had her hands full just keeping him from drawing his sword. Caldwell would not appreciate losing his head. She giggled at the thought of the old colonel stomping around his home headless, and quickly clamped a hand over her mouth. Possibly all the strange turns the night had taken was affecting her mind.

"John Sheppard, I need you!" Teyla had no problem yelling out to the Libertine for help. She was glad to have at least one vamp she could trust. He was already claimed by Dr. McKay so he'd have no temptation to claim Dex. She'd trust Steven as well, once he was reunited with Elizabeth.

John came running into the room. "I'm here, Teyla. Hey, Ronon, how about you put some of those knives away, buddy? No one here is going to hurt you." John approached the hunter cautiously, hands open, trying to be as non-threatening as possible.

"Sheppard." Ronon actually looked relived to see him.

John stared. "Teyla, is this what I think it is? Is he…?" John had immediately sensed the unusual aura Ronon carried with him now. Its patterns were nowhere as near complicated as Rodney's. Instead, Dex's aura was still young and forming right in front of him. It looked like simple ley lines, sparking with energy. They were a far cry from the complex, sensual, patterns of his own mate.

"Do you mean is he a Potential? Yes, Libertine, and I cannot tell you what a difficult time we've had getting here tonight."

Caldwell spoke up. "I knew something was up when you were late. I engaged all the security measures, just as a precaution. But I never expected this. I assure you, Teyla, you and the young Potential are completely safe here. Nothing is getting in unless I decide to let it."

"Sheppard." Ronon repeated.

"Yeah, it's okay, big guy," John answered. "Think you can make it into the library? There's someone there you've got to meet."

"I will help him." Teyla's voice brooked no argument as she put an arm around Ronon's waist. Her claim was crystal clear to the other vampires, and John and Steven quickly moved out of her way.

Ronon seemed to get his equilibrium back as they entered the library, though he still let Teyla lead him to the most comfortable chair in the room. She could detect the swirls of energy around him but they seemed to be settling down.

She knew the moment Ronon sensed the other Potential in the room. Beams of energy she could see like winding tentacles of light poured from the hunter and surrounded Dr. McKay.

The last thing she heard was John screaming, "Rodney!"


	8. Two of a Mind

"Teyla, please wake up."

The gruff voice in her ears was surprisingly gentle and deep with concern. Teyla opened her eyes to find herself cradled in the vampire hunter's arms. Whatever backlash she'd been caught in seemed to be gone. She could probably stand now, but she snuggled against Ronon's broad chest instead. He didn't seem to mind. She still fell so sleepy and Dex was so warm, and her mind kept chasing thoughts of - mine, mine, mine. She let her head drop against his chest, comforted by his heartbeat and asked, "What happened?"

Caldwell answered her. "We were worried about you. You and Dr. McKay gave us quite a fright. We can't afford to lose either one of you.

Teyla lifted her head. "Where is the doctor? Is he all right?" concerned when she realized he was nowhere in sight.

 

Again, it was Caldwell that answered her. "The Libertine carried him upstairs. Dr. McKay is alive but still unconscious. The energy surge, or whatever that was, hit him dead on. Since John's instincts won't allow for anyone else near his Potential right now, I thought it best they have a room to themselves. I just hope he fully recovers."

The Colonel seemed unusually distraught. Teyla thought he looked crumpled, as if the stress of the night had made him smaller, weaker. Even his attire looked wrinkled. It was something she never thought she'd see happen to the proud, old vamp.

Then Caldwell looked right at her and asked, "How did this happen? How is it I have two Potentials in my home, a precious rarity unheard of by human or vampire, and I allowed one to come to harm? If this can happen so easily under my own roof, how will I ever keep Elizabeth safe? I, I don't know if I can do this. What right do I have to bring her here?"

Steven's naked emotions ran across his face and Teyla buried her face in Ronon's chest, curling her finger in the hunter's shirt and hanging on for dear unlife. Caldwell's guilt was too private to bear.

Dex answered him. Teyla found his manner surprisingly kind toward Caldwell. Not at all what she expected considering he'd tried to kill the old vamp earlier.

"It was an accident. Not your fault. It's because I'm new and didn't know what I was doing. I just didn't have any control and couldn't warn him. Rodney and I _connected_. Potentials do that. McKay's been showing me how to handle it. It won't happen again."

Teyla raised an eyebrow. "You are 'connected'? How?"

Equally confused, Steven added, "What do you mean, he's 'showing you'? The man's been unconscious almost since you walked into the library."  
"Yeah, about that," Dex said. He paused and sheepishly ran a hand across the back of his neck.

Teyla found the gesture endearing. The idea that Ronon might accept her bite didn't seem so improbable after all, in a night so full of strange and amazing things.

Dex continued, "The doc's been awake for a couple minutes now. He's been in my head ever since he woke up. It's weird. Not bad, just weird. He says it's supposed to be this way between Potentials, a kinship thing and that the edge will wear off pretty soon. Dr. McKay says to tell you he's fine. The Libertine is taking good care of him. Oh, and he's hungry."

Teyla watched as Caldwell straightened his shoulders. He gathered his dignity and said, "Maybe I can salvage some of this evening's mess. I'll have my minions bring up some food and leave it outside the door. I wouldn't want Sheppard to take their heads off for getting too close."

"Um," said Ronon. "He's not that kind of hungry and I wish I didn't know that. You should just leave them alone and let the Libertine handle it. I could eat though. This birthing thing takes a lot out of a man. Got any hamburgers?"

~~~*~~~

Upstairs, John laid Rodney gently on the bed and climbed up next to him. Caldwell had sent them to the room for privacy and it was a good thing he had. John didn't want to think about what damage he might have done. In those first moments as he'd crouched over Rodney growling in frustration and fear, he'd been ready to tear the head off any one foolish enough to come close. It was oddly comforting that Caldwell understood those instincts.

The Libertine stretched every sense to the limit. His Potential's heartbeat was strong, but his scent was off and he looked too damn pale against the dark quilt. John felt compelled to check every inch of Rodney for injures, even though he couldn't smell any.

He gently eased Rodney out of his clothes. Once Rodney was naked, John removed his own clothing and snuggled up next to his mate. He pulled Rodney into his arms silently begging Rodney to respond to him.

It was the best feeling _ever_ when his Potential, eyes still closed, reached up and twined his fingers in John's hair and clung to him.

"John?" Rodney's voice sounded weary to John's ears.

"I'm here, I'm right here. You're okay. You're going to be okay." Anything else was unthinkable. John rolled Rodney's body on top of him. He wrapped his arms and legs around Rodney, creating a shelter with his body and began to purr. When touch and smell weren't enough, John began to taste as well. Small gentle kisses that Rodney answered back with kisses of his own.

~~~*~~~

Ronon started taking smaller bites when he got to his third burger. He was feeling pretty good considering tonight's events had changed his whole world view. At this point, he figured finding out that _Lorne's Diner_ delivered was just an extra bonus. He and Kav could have…well no. They couldn't. Not anymore. That part of his life was over.

Then there was Teyla. She was sitting at the table across from him. Ronon didn't think she'd been more than five feet away since the fight. She'd been damned amazing this whole evening. Maybe he should find out more about claiming. Kavanagh had seemed to enjoy it, and Rodney liked it. A lot. Ronon could feel the flush rising under his skin and looked down, staring at his plate. It was safer than looking at Caldwell or Teyla right now. He tried to keep his own mind quiet; he wasn't sure how he felt yet about Dr. McKay having access to his thoughts. As for Rodney, he didn't seem to have any mental filters, just a direct line to Ronon's brain. If anyone had asked, Dex could have told them what Rodney thought of the room (too small), the sheets (scratchy) and John's hair (soft).

There were some things he'd picked up from McKay's mind he hoped he'd forget. Rodney hadn't been able to soften the new connection between them, although he promised Ronon that would happen in time. For now, Rodney's sharp emotions and the images of the way The Libertine had coiled naked around the other Potential were stuck in his head. He didn't need to know how good John's blood tasted to Rodney, or the way it made the doc's body arch and - yeah, the sooner he forgot some of that the better. That or he'd never be able to look the Libertine and the Potential in the face again.

Ronon pushed his plate away carefully. The fine china made his fingers feel big and rough. Nothing in this house was what he expected. From what Dex had seen, the entire mansion had been decorated with care. With its cream walls and the brass and crystal chandeliers, it felt open and much better lit than what he was used to seeing from vamp lairs. Still, he felt more comfortable in the library with the untidy mess McKay had left behind.

"I'm going to check out that mirror again. Do you want to come with me Teyla?" She immediately got up to join him, linking her arm in his. It was nice. No, it was better than nice. Much better.

"Hey, Teyla, I was thinking about the claiming thing. The doc, he shared some of what it's like. Guess it might not be too bad after all."

"Ronon Dex, does this mean you would consider letting me bite you?"

Ronon grinned back. "I'm thinking about it."

~~~*~~~

Caldwell sat alone at the table and poured himself a drink. As much as he preferred fresh to refrigerated, it would have to do for now. The way this night had gone, he was going to need more than one. Despite Ronon's assurances that the Potential was all right, he was still worried. He hadn't seen or heard anything of Rodney or John since the doctor's collapse. If they refused to help him rescue Elizabeth he could hardly blame them now. Lost in thought, Steven nearly dropped his glass when he heard Ronon's shout from the library.

"Colonel! Did you know there's a lady in your mirror!?"


	9. Shining Time

Rodney poked John in the ribs. Granted it had all the power of a wet noodle, but still it made John feel good that Rodney was getting back to his rascally self. A quiet Rodney was more unnatural than… well, vampires.

"Ow." John flinched in mock pain. "What have you got against being comfortable? Nice warm, comfy bed. Big… springy… private…" John snuggled closer to Rodney, rubbing his interested cock against a solid thigh to make his point. "Did I mention private?"

"Oh don't tell me you didn't hear that, with your preternatural hearing. There is no way you didn't hear Ronon's yell. Elizabeth is back! C'mon, help me get out of this bed and downstairs."

Suddenly serious, John pinned Rodney to the bed and softly growled, "I heard. Maybe I don't feel like putting you in danger right now."

"Ronon is not going to hurt me. That energy lash was a one-time thing and anyway, we need his help, John. _Please_. We don't know when Elizabeth might get this close again."

"It's not Dex I'm worried about. I know it was an accident and I believe you when you say it won't happen again. Besides, unless I miss my guess, Ronon isn't about to do anything that will put Teyla at unnecessary risk. I'm a lot more concerned about you using your abilities to open the doorway when you're this weak. Damn it, you can't even get out of bed without help!"

"Um, about that. I might have left out a tiny, little, almost insignificant detail about the rescue plans."

"Insignificant?" John groaned.

"Oh stop whining. You aren't going to mind it. Trust me. This is going to work."

With a long sigh, John gave in and helped Rodney out of bed. He pulled on his own clothes quickly and helped Rodney with his. Yeah, he was definitely Potential whipped.

~~~*~~~

"Okay boys and girls. Let's not waste any time." Rodney glared until he had the whole group's attention. "I'm going to work with John and get the portal open. Ronon I need you to follow the energy trail and help locate Elizabeth. Colonel, I need you to go with him. He's too new to go in there alone. He'll get lost." Rodney made a circling motion with his hand, "Too much input. It's disorientating for Potentials."

" No." said Ronon. Not even Rodney missed the tone of flat out refusal.

"What! Why?" Rodney was honestly baffled. "I thought you understood how  
important this is. We don't have time to go over this again."

"I'll go. But not with Caldwell. I want her," Ronon answered, pointing to Teyla.

"Is that okay with you Teyla? Yes?" Rodney just rolled on with his instructions, taking Teyla's slight nod in stride. "Good, it'll work out better that way anyway."

"Colonel, you need to be ready to grab onto Elizabeth when she comes through. Ronon, don't forget the cane. Make sure it comes through the mirror with her. It's vital if we're going to keep Elizabeth with us." Rodney's voice softened, "Steven, you understand what you have to do? We'll give you as much privacy as we can."

"Privacy? Why would the colonel need privacy?" Teyla asked.

John answered, "The bond. Using the talisman to create a stable bond makes you want to, uh, it's intimate and um, Rodney?"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "What's the matter with you? All of a sudden, mister Libertine-I've-got-legions-of-hot-men-and-women-ready-to-roll-over-for-me can't use the s-word?"

John mumbled. "It's the Colonel and I really don't want to think about it. Do you?"

"Right. Good point. Things are going to get touchy as it is. John you…you stay right here by me."

John grinned back at his mate, "Was planning on it."

"Wait!" Rodney said. "One more thing! I'm sorry, Ronon, but for your safety and Teyla's, it would be best if you let her bite you. Just a little. It will keep you connected in case something unexpected happens in there. I can't give you a lot of time to make up your mind. We don't know how long we have before Elizabeth disappears again. You're going to have to just…" Rodney waved an impatient hand.

"Do you agree Ronon Dex?" Teyla asked.

Ronon blew out a breath. "Does this mean you and I are…?"

"It doesn't have to mean anything you don't want it to. There's more to a Potential-vampire, bonding than a single bite," she answered, smiling up at him. "I will be gentle."

"Okay. Do it. Like this okay?" Ronon bent down so she could reach.

Rodney watched as Teyla stood on tiptoes and gently bit Ronon's throat. It was a quick, neat bite and obvious she'd only taken a few drops. With any Potential, it was more than enough. Add in Ronon's raw, new magic and it was no wonder she was swaying on her feet. It was clear Ronon was affected as well, by the way; with one gentle finger-stoke, he caressed Teyla's lips.

Despite all the time the preliminaries had taken, Rodney was grateful to see Elizabeth's reflection still in the mirror. Her steady gaze never left her colonel and Caldwell seemed unable to take his eyes off her. As far as McKay was concerned they couldn't get this done and over fast enough.

Rodney pulled John over to the big wingback, made him sit, and then straddled his lap.

"Can't say I was expecting this. How is our cuddling supposed to help?" asked John. "Not that I mind."

"It's that little detail I forgot to mention." Rodney blushed. "To generate and focus enough energy to get this done I, ah, have to bite you."

John brought his arms up around Rodney and smirked. "Well, what the hell are you waiting for?"

~~~*~~~

John arched his neck, more than willing for his Potential's bite. They could do this all the time as far as he was concerned. He held Rodney steady, closed his eyes, and _savored_ the sensation of Rodney's teeth piercing him. Delicate fangs found just the right spot on his neck and sunk in, making John's blood rise. John groaned. This would never fail to make him hard, make him crazy with want, and he clutched Rodney tighter to him.

The Libertine opened his eyes to the sound of magic crackling with power. Rodney was still softly sucking at John's neck and he was glowing. Magical energy swirled around both of them, shifting and transforming. Its usual steady radiance turned into coiling tentacles of light.

 

Suddenly the energy surged and lightening-shaped strands of it danced over the mirror's surface opening the doorway. The magical tendrils entered the portal, lighting a trail and Ronon and Teyla stepped through behind it.

~~~*~~~

"Is he okay?" Steven quietly asked John. "How long can he keep this up?"

"He's okay. But I hope Teyla and Ronon find Elizabeth soon." John ran a gentle hand over Rodney's broad shoulders to reassure himself. His Potential was still radiating energy, but although he'd grown quiet and drowsy, his life signs were strong. John wanted to lick at the tiny blood spot at the corner of Rodney's mouth but he could wait.

Rodney gave a little weary sigh that made John's heart twist. He nestled Rodney against his chest and gave in. If his Potential found it a comfort when John purred, then he would damn well purr and the Colonel could make whatever he wanted to out of it.

Suddenly the air in the room snapped with static electricity and John could smell the sharp scent of change. There! John watched Ronon and Teyla help a tall, thin woman in a long gown step through the mirror. Elizabeth. As they passed her over into Steven's waiting arms, he made note of the cane for Rodney's sake. The gleam of silver caught the light as Elizabeth clutched the hounds-head crook tightly, like a lifeline. John mused that in some sense of the word it was.

If Elizabeth looked grateful, then the old vamp looked like he'd been given a reprieve from death row. Steven drew her into his arms, murmuring words John tried not to hear. He'd promised what privacy they could give, and he turned his attention to his own Potential.

"How is Rodney, John?" Teyla asked. She stood with Ronon at her back, concern written on her face. Both of them looked tired. Whatever they had encountered through the mirror would be a tale for another day. Dawn was coming and questions could wait.

"M'good." Rodney struggled to sit, managing with John's help. "God I'm starving."

Ronon grinned at him. "Good thing I know where to get the best burgers in town then. If we hurry, we can get to Lorne's Diner before dawn. It's the only place I know with good food and coffee open this time of day."

"Ohhh coffee." Rodney said it like a prayer.

"You should go." Teyla advised. Then added, I do not care to risk the dawn and I am still…" she looked up at Ronon with a shy smile, "…strangely satisfied. But I am weary and could use sleep. It was a difficult journey."

"Take the room upstairs we were using," offered John. "We'll get something to eat and give the lovebirds over there a little privacy."

Teyla gave John a courteous nod in agreement and started to walk out of the room.

"Um." said Ronon. "I'm not really that hungry, I'm just gonna…"

John just grinned and watched him hustle out of the room after Teyla.

~~~*~~~

The lovebirds, so to speak, were doing just fine. As far as Steven was concerned, Elizabeth was the only one in the room with him. He could care less what the rest of this motley crew got up to. He had what he needed right here. Finally.

He held Elizabeth's hand, marveling at the warmth of her palm and how delicately her fingers curled around his own. He was uncertain all over again how to proceed and was severely tempted to go down on one knee and beg her favor.

"Stephen…"

It was his old name. The one he cursed because that was who he'd been when she'd seen him at his worse. Yet here she was, still wanting him, and gracing him with a smile as lovely as the moonrise. Tongue-tied, Steven managed a nod.

Elizabeth's gentle laugh teased him. "Why don't I just go ahead and read the inscription then shall I?"

Again, all Steven could manage was a nod in response. As she read, circled in his arms, the magic began to rise around them. Elizabeth's body shook in its intensity and Steven held her closer, silently offering his arms as a refuge. When he bent his head to kiss his Potential for the first time, Elizabeth whispered against his mouth, "_home_."

~~~*~~~

Rodney looked at John and said, "Okay, I say, let's get out of here before the mush level gets higher than a sane man can bear. How about we take on some of those burgers and coffee at _Lorne's_ or god, pie. I could really use pie."

"Sure sounds great, only, you know, the sunrise."

"John. When are you going to let this go? You're safe. By this time you could sunbathe on _Waikiki_ beach at noon and not need sunblock. C'mon."

Rodney stood in the open doorway and held his hand out to John. Coming to stand beside his mate, John looked up at the sky. He could see the golden dawn just starting to break over the horizon. After a moment, he took Rodney's hand, closed his eyes, and put all of his trust in his Potential. Without hesitation, he took his first step forward as Rodney led them both into a new day.

Epilogue

"Rodney, Rodney, this is so cool! Look!" John was holding his arm out for Rodney so that he could see the way the sun played over the hairs on John's arm. "It sparkles!"

Rodney hit him. "You are never reading those Twilight books again. Ever." Rodney glared at him, "God you're such a vampire junkie. I don't know who's worse. You or Ronon on a mission to find Potentials. At least he has Teyla with him." Rodney shook his head, bemused.

John grinned, "Well you have to admit Ronon's just as scary as a Potential hunter, as he ever was as a Vampire hunter."   
"Don't remind me. I don't even want to know how Caldwell puts up with it."

"Hey Rodney." John was still trying to get the sunlight to glint off the fine hairs on his arm.   
"Aren't there places in the South Pole where there's daylight for twenty-four hours?"

"Yes. And no. You'd have to stay inside because of the cold most of the time anyway, Daylight boy. Although..." Rodney paused. "I've often wondered why Teyla and Ronon are finding so few traces of Potentials to rescue. God knows, it's not for lack of trying. Don't laugh but," Rodney checked over his shoulder, then lowered his voice. "I think there's a possibility that most of the Potentials have left this galaxy."

John raised a skeptical brow. "Really?"

"Did I ever tell you what I was working on at the SGC? No? Well, let's just say Antarctica isn't completely out of the question."

~~*~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original list of stories with the cliche prompts and gifts of artwork [HERE](http://melagan.livejournal.com/146318.html)
> 
> More offerings by various artists and writers can be found [HERE](http://community.livejournal.com/lornes_diner/)
> 
> I thank each and everyone of them for playing with me in this 'verse and I hope there will be more to come.


End file.
